


Pink

by starofjems



Category: RWBY
Genre: Children, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofjems/pseuds/starofjems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the start of primary school came the harsh understanding that other children were cruel. Ren had never played with anyone outside of his family till the start of recess on the first day of school. For some reason his pink eyes and small build made him unworthy to play with the other boys in his class, and then by extension the girls as well. He couldn't understand why, his cousins and sisters had no problem playing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user doridachi gave me the prompt: "The fluffies friendship fluff ever to fluff of Nora and Lie Ren 3 2 1 GO!" so I did.

The rest of the group refused to slow down enough for Ren to catch up. Probably because they didn't want him to join their game, but he refused to give up. With the start of primary school came the harsh understanding that other children were cruel. He had never played with anyone outside of his family till the start of recess on the first day of school. For some reason his pink eyes and small build made him unworthy to play with the other boys in his class, and then by extension the girls as well. He couldn't understand why, his cousins and sisters had no problem playing with him.

So the only explanation he could come to was to get to know his classmates. They simply didn't know him well enough to want to play! His sisters lectured him to try to talk more in class with his table, but he didn't know what to say. There never really seemed to be able worth talking about. He just wanted to play hunters together, why did he have to talk to do that?

One of the boys suddenly stopped running away with a giant grin. "Hey why don't we let Ren play? He can be a monster!"

But he really didn't want to be a monster. He wanted to be a hunter. Ren tried to raise his voice so they could hear him, but they kept talking over him, deciding without his input that it was a great idea. Without really any warning, they turned on their heels and started running after him. 

That was not something he particularly wanted. Ren scrambled to make a quick turn around, but stumbled in the deep sand of the playground. He could hear the group stomping on the ground, the sound ominously increasing as they grew nearer. There was no room for imagination as to what their intentions were. He saw them tackling each other for the past few weeks whenever one of them was declared the monster. He really did not want a pile of heavy kids on top of him.

"You guys are the monsters!" A shrill voice yelled from out of nowhere as a flash of pink zipped past Ren toward the oncoming destruction. He turned with wide eyes, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

A girl hardly bigger than himself with bright orange hair in a blindingly pink jumper launched herself onto one boys and the both of them tumbled to the ground. She came out victorious and flashed him a grin. "You want to be a hunter, don't you?! You gotta take down monsters to do that!" She yelled before whipping around to kick at another boy's ankles. 

The group of boys were confused and had stopped running. Now this, this was a situation Ren could handle. His sisters had insisted he refrain from playing the way they did at home with people he wanted to be friends with at school. But this strange girl seemed to have no qualms with sparring as one recovered from confusion and lunged for her. She grabbed his outstretched arm and threw him over her shoulder. 

Yeah, this definitely looked fun. 

Ren's lips twitched in a small smile as he scooped up the stick the first downed kid dropped. He snapped it in half and held the halves one in each hand. It was all too easy to duck behind another boy and tap the back of his knees with enough force to knock him down then smack his head to stun him. The girl laughed loudly and started talking at an impossible speed about how no one in her class knew how to have any fun and play right.

It was a matter of minutes till the group of adolescents were on the ground in vary degrees of stunned pain while Ren and the girl stood victorious. 

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "You're fun! I like you! My name is Nora! I'm going to be a huntress! You're Ren, right? I saw your dream star project in the hall! You're gonna be a great hunter too! We can be the best hunter team ever! Is anyone in your family a hunter? My big brother is in training and my uncle is suuuupperr duuuppeerrr strong and awesome! They taught me how to hold my own! You've been taught stuff too! I like your fighting style! It's very graceful and pretty! Hey! You-"

"What is going on?!" A teacher came running up, jaw agape and brows knitted. "Are you boys okay? What did you two do?!"

"We gotta skeddadle!" Nora grabbed Ren's hand and took off toward the woods at the end of the playground. The teacher yelled after them, but Nora refused to slow down and Ren did not want to get in trouble alone when she had started it. 

They eventually slowed down deep in the woods. Nora collapsed against a tree and dragged Ren down with her. They gasped for air, leaning on each other and the tree for several minutes. Ren was the first to recover, but he was unsure as to what to say at this point. 

"Well that was fun!" Nora exclaimed once she could form coherent words again. "We're probably gonna get in trouble, but that was so worth it! Those boys were really mean to you! They deserved to get beat up! And nice moves! I wanna learn some sweet moves from you! Are you learning like double hand held blade thingy fighting style? You're really smooth. Like a river. All whoosh swoosh waaah!"

"Nora…"

She immediately stopped talking and stared at him with wide, expectant eyes. Ren wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He was a bit surprised by the amazing amount of words that were able to come from her mouth at such an alarming speed, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He wasn't sure why he interrupted her, it wasn't as if he wanted her to stop talking. 

As the silence continued, Nora laughed and poked his cheek. "If you're worried about getting in trouble, I got our cover story! Those boys were teasing you and I came to defend you and then they tried to push me so you came to my defense and then we kicked their butts as self defense! I'll cry so the teachers have to believe us! I won't let my best friend get in trouble!"

Again, Ren felt at a loss for any kind of response. His chest felt tight at her declaration of friendship, but being called a best friend put a lump in his throat. He had been trying to form friendships since school started with no luck, but suddenly he had a best friend? Did it really work that way? "Best friend?"

"Well I mean, if you want to be! I really like you and think you're really cool and I wanna play with you all the time now and I'll probably sneak into your class to talk with you more and glare at those stupid boys and make them pee their pants and- oh- oh! We should have sleep overs and go over to each other houses all the time! I have a really cute puppy I bet will love you! She loves everyone but she likes people I like the most. And anyways, all of that is what best friends do, right? Right! So we're best friends now!"

This girl was slightly insane. Ren ducked his head to hide behind his hair as he placed his hands over his mouth, shaking slightly with his silent laughter. 

"Hey! What are you- Are you laughing or crying? Happy or upset? What's going on here, hey Ren don't just hide your face from me here! I can't tell what's going on if I can't look at you!" She nudged at his shoulder and pulled on his hair gently in an attempt to get him to move his head back toward her. 

"Okay." He sighed, recovered from his rare fit of laughter as he looked back at her. 

Nora took a deep breath, about to go off on another rambling explanation, but froze with her mouth open in a perfect 'o' as realization dawned. "Okay? Okay! We're best friends!? I'm so excited! I wouldn't want to be best friends with anyone else!" She giggled and tackled him to the ground with a tight hug. 

Ren struggled to get out of her grip, which turned into a wrestling match and soon they were rolling around the ground trying to keep the other down. They eventually gave up as neither got the upper hand and flopped on their backs next to each other. 

For a few seconds they lay there in silence, but Nora soon reared up into another explosion of words. She talked about any and everything about herself, from her older brother to her puppy to the latest art project she had in class. Ren wasn't sure how long they spent in woods, Nora talking and him listening in a peaceful bliss, but eventually the teachers found them and ushered them to the principal's office. 

Somehow, Nora's ploy worked and they got off without any punishment worse than a stern lecture. The school day had ended while they were in the woods, so they missed the bus home. They sat in the front office together as they waited for their parents and Nora resumed talking. 

She suddenly stopped mid-sentence while talking about her favorite ice cream and grabbed Ren's shoulders, turning him to face her with extreme urgency. "I almost forgot!" She didn't wait for him to verbally respond, just paused long enough for him to blink and raise his brows. "Pink is my favorite color!"

Before Ren could decipher that sudden exclamation, Nora jumped to her feet with a wave. "Daddy is here and probably gonna lecture me for fighting, but it was worth it! See you tomorrow Ren!"

Ren watched her through the window as she skipped up to her father and leaped into his arms. As they drove off, his focus shifted from the view outside the window to his reflection. He stared at himself and found his lips quirking upward. 

Pink eyes were apparently something boys shouldn't have. They were something that got him teased and made him "girly." He didn't really understand that mentally. But there was something he could completely comprehend: pink was Nora's favorite color.


End file.
